Columbia University
by 13bookworm
Summary: Milori, senior at Columbia University, has been keeping a secret for the longest time that he struggles to keep under control. He takes an interest in Clarion Ree, a freshman. She's different than most girls, but he can't figure out why. Will he be able to keep under control? Or will Clarion find out about his secret and with that divulge her own? (Dewey is a doctor/teacher)
1. Chapter 1

One night, Clarion had the late shift at the cafe on campus. They had burgers and sandwiches, along with coffee there. It was two weeks into the first semester and Clarion had her first night shift. As she went around collecting dishes some upperclassmen stared at her, specifically her butt. "Woo hoo! Fresh meat!" one of them howled.

"We got a hot one tonight!"

Clarion let out a disgusted sigh and went on cleaning the tables, "Pigs."

She went on to the next table and someone stepped in front of her. "Hey, sexy. How would you feel about spending the night with me or one of my bros."

"Hmm, let me think, never in a million years!" she walked off.

He let out a huff and kicked a mop bucket in her direction, causing her to trip and fall. There was water everywhere and everyone was laughing. Clarion felt so embarrassed and wanted to cry. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder and a man knelt down beside her, "Are you alright? Let me help you." He held his hand out to her and helped her back to her feet. Before her was a tall, handsome man with a kind smile on his face. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" a man demanded as he came out of the kitchen. Oswald, the cook and the one who hired Clarion.

"There seems to have been an accident involving your new employee and a mop bucket, I was just going to take her home. I'll be back to clean up the mess."

"No, don't worry about it I'll take care of it, Mr. Wintrix."

"Thank you."

Clarion was taken outside, "Who are you? Are you a teacher?"

"Milori Wintrix, and no I am not a teacher. I'm a student here at the college, part of this year's graduating class. You?"

"Clarion Ree, freshman year."

"Ah, where are we headed?"

"Wait, you were serious? You're actually going to take me home."

"Well of course, I need that jacket and I'm not going to make you walk alone in soaked clothes."

"Furnald Hall… and thanks, for what you did back there."

"Your welcome." They started walking down the sidewalk in the street lamp light. "You know, for a freshman, you've got a lot of courage for standing up to those guys."

"Why's that?"

"Because the average freshman would have been all over them in an instant."

"Well obviously I am not the average freshman because I actually have standards."

"And these standards would be?"

She smiled and glanced up at him, "Well for one, he has to be tall. Nice hair. Likes wearing suits. And a total prince charming."

"A prince charming, as in someone who would treat you like a queen?"

"I would hope so. Well, here we are."

"It would appear so. Furnald Hall."

"Thanks, again," she kissed his cheek and he smiled.

Clarion started walking off, but Milori grabbed her hand. She turned back and he pulled her hand and kissed it, "Your highness." He had said this with a smirk on his face.

She laughed and he chuckled before she actually went inside. Entering the common room Clarion went for the stairs. "Who do you think you are?"

Clarion stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Did you actually kiss Milori Wintrix?"

She went back to the common area and saw a girl in one of the chairs. "Yes…"

The girl then exploded, "Oh my god, really? What was it like?"

"I only kissed him on the cheek."

"That's like getting to second base with him! He never kisses anyone or lets them. You are so lucky."

"I guess… so… I mean if, uh…"

"Hey, get away from her!" a student came stomping over to them.

"But she kissed Milori Wintrix!"

"Take your little fan club elsewhere!"

"Come on Clarion, let's go upstairs," it was her roommate, Snow. She was really nice and one of her only friends she'd made since she arrived. Snow had a really thick Russian accent, but she was understandable. She was a freshman as well.

They went up the spiral staircase and into room B132. They had a main room with a couch and a tv, then there were two bedrooms. "What happened to you? Why are you all wet?"

"I was attacked at work, and," she took off the jacket that was wrapped around her, "let's just say that I need a shower."

"It seems like it, go on."

Clarion went and had a cold shower and then went back upstairs. Inside their dorm, Snow sat with a bucket of popcorn as she stared at the tv. Clarion went and sat beside her, "What are we watching?"

"Big Bang."

"Awesome."

It was a few moments before either of them spoke. "So who was that?" Clarion asked.

"Who was who?"

"That girl that was in the common room."

"Ah, that was Ashley Stebbins, she the treasurer of the Milori Wintrix fan club."

"Fan what?"

"Fan club, Milori Wintrix is the single most polar guy in school and every girl in this school would kill for just one kiss."

"Why?"

"Those girls go on about how he's _so_ mysterious. Of the years that he's been here he hasn't dated anyone, so that's why their always all over him. The closest he's ever gotten to someone was just flirting."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a secret or something, because, and this has happened a few times before, but this one time it was a the first day and the freshman girls were trying to chat it up with him and he would smile, but then suddenly he ran into the bathroom and just blew them off without a word. He seemed worried, and when a teacher asked if he was alright, he just ignored him. Milori would then call out sick for the rest of the day."

"Oh, well I hope he's okay. He's really nice."

"Yeah, that's why so many girls are into him."

"So what would happen if say someone kissed him?"

"The fan club members would obsess, and you might be attacked by some girls, nothing major, but you don't have to worry about that because you haven't kissed him."

Clarion bit her lip and let out a sigh, "Yeah."

**Notes: This is the prequel to Chill to the Bone, they will be written alongside each other.**

**Next Chapter: Clarion finds his jacket on the bathroom floor of her dorm. Will she be able to return it to him, while a pack of girls surround him?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Clarion awoke to the channel news playing on the tv. She and Snow must have fallen asleep watching Big Bang last night. Considering she was leaned up against her friend's shoulder. What time was it? Clarion sat up to see the digital clock across the room. 8:50. Crap! She had a class in ten minutes!

"Snow! Snow! Wake up!" Clarion was shaking her wildy.

"I'm up! I'm up!" the young woman sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on? Why are you freaking out?"

"We have education leadership in ten minutes!" Clarion got up and ran into her room.

Snow was still busy processing what was going on. She heard sudden thuds and looked to Clarion's room. With a toothbrush in her mouth, Clarion came hopping out of her room pulling up her jeans. "Come on!" she mumbled, "Get dressed!"

"Alright! Alright!" she stood up and went into the bathroom, "Tell Wiggins I'm in the nurse's office! I'll be late."

Clarion buttoned up her jacket and grabbed her laptop bag. "I'm not going to lie to him!"

Snow opened the door and shot her a glare.

"Fine!" she left and slammed the door.

Snow finished getting ready and exited the bathroom. She tossed a hot pocket in the microwave. Her phone started buzzing erratically and Snow grabbed it off the counter. Twenty new facebook notifications. "What the!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She popped the door open and grabbed the cheese and sausage bread pocket. Snow flicked her screen and typed in the passcode. Her dashboard was covered in gossip involving Clarion and... MILORI! "She kissed him, a freshman kissed him, blah blah blah," she read, "Why am I even friends with these people? Wait Clarion kissed him, ha ha, knew it!" Then she continued reading.

Snow took a bite out of the meat pocket and grabbed her bag before running out the door. Then something caught her eye, a jacket. It was the one Clarion had been wearing last night, but she didn't remember Clarion wearing it before or buying it recently. It had to be Milori's, and knowing Clarion, she would want to return it to him.

She was halfway across the courtyard when the bell signaling that class had started rang. Oh well, didn't really matter anyway if you were late to Wiggins' classes. He was such a pushover when it came to just about anything.

The one thing you did have to worry about was the security guard posted in the hallway. He didn't tolerate students roaming the halls between classes, but he could be bribed and every morning she would bring him a donut.

"Morning Miss Snow, you're running late today," the man sitting in the chair checked his watch, "You're gonna break the record if you don't get to class. What's that?"

He was asking about the brown paper bag in her hand. She tossed it over to him, "Boston cream, I know it's your favorite, Charlie."

Charlie had been the security guard for the past few years. "Thank you, smells delicious."

"No problem."

"Now get to class."

She nodded and went to class. Snow entered the lecture hall and scanned the seats for Clarion. There, in the middle row! She had her laptop out which she was presumably taking notes on. An empty seat was beside her. Snow quietly made her way to the seat and sat down.

"Hey, you left this in the dorm," she whispered to Clarion.

"What?" She finished what she was typing and looked at her. Snow put the jacket in her lap. Milori's jacket, I forgot to give it back to him last night, but why did Snow bring it here? "Why did you bring this?"

"Oh come on! I know you kissed Milori and that this is his jacket!"

"I had no idea who he was!"

"I know."

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know."

"Ladies!" Mr. Wiggins called up to them, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class." Mr. Wiggins was average height and always wore khakis and button up shirt. Whenever he was holding his textbook his sleeves were always rolled up to his elbows. Even now he was doing this, the book was on one arm and he flipped pages and pointed with the other.

"No, Sir," Clarion answered quickly and opened up the book everyone else now had on a specific page.

"Well unless you're talking about today's lesson, keep it down."

"Yes, Sir."

For the rest of class, they sat there in silence taking notes. Occasionally Snow would smile and Clarion would look over to see what she was doing, because this listen was not fun. Snow may have been taking notes, but in the corner of her screen she was messaging her boyfriend, Mason.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone began to pack up. Mr. Wiggins stood at the door handing the homework out. Both Clarion and Snow were one of the last to leave. As they waited for the people ahead of them to grab the homework and leave. The girl in front of them smile and put a note in Wiggins' shirt pocket before taking the homework and winking at him. A smile came across his face. Snow made a gagging sound and they tried to hold in their laughs. The man glared at them, "Ladies."

"Wiggins," Snow shot back at him as they grabbed the papers and left.

He shut the door to his classroom and the girls burst into laughter, "Oh my god, is she for real?"

"I have no idea what the girls in this school see in him," Clarion stated, "He's such a pervert."

"Why do they even let him teach here?"

"No idea, but the girls are just as bad. Remember when Annica 'fell' and just so happened to be wearing a short skirt."

"The look on his face was gross!" They burst into again.

The two immediately stopped when they her more laughing ahead. As usual it was a good ten minutes between classes, and everyone had the chance to chat. Leaned against the wall was Milori, and a girl was talking to him.

"Go on, now's your chance," Snow encouraged.

Clarion glanced down to see herself carrying his jacket, "Oh no, no, no, no. I can't just go up there and give it to him."

"Yes you can," she shoved her forward, "Now go!"

Clarion let out a sigh and approached the group, "I can do this."

Milori stood there wearing a pale blue shirt and dark pants. His eyes were a shining silver and his strong looking hands grasped his messenger bag. He seemed to be listening to the girl who was talking to him. For a moment it seemed like he was looking over at her. She froze and a smile came across his face.

Clarion regained her courage and walked up to him. The girl stared at her wide eyed. "You forgot your jacket, well, technically I forgot your jacket, but-"

She was interrupted by him chuckling, "That's quite alright, I think you needed it more than I did."

Her cheeks began to turn red with blush, "Uh, here." She handed him the jacket.

His smile grew wider as he slung the jacket over his shoulder and stared intently into her eyes. The girl beside them scoffed and stormed off. Her golden hair flipped behind her and the red dress she wore tightened around her body further. There was a sudden thud and they looked over to see she had face planted in the ground.

"Ouch!" Clarion said.

Then several girls went running up to her, "Holly! Are you alright?"

They helped Holly to her feet. She was the most popular girl in school and according to the Milori Wintris fan club she was the most eligible and suitable to date Milori. So she's been all over him since day one and acts like she owns him. No one else was allowed near him. "Who the hell is she?" Holly pointed at Clarion.

The girls all looked over, "Oh my god! It's her! It's Clarion are!"

"What's so special about her?"

"Didn't you hear? It's all over Facebook! She kissed Milori Wintrix!"

"Kissed... She kissed him!"

"I know, she's so lucky. Maybe she'll let me take a picture!" The girls proceeded to run up to them.

"That- That freshman kissed my Milori! Ugh!" she scoffed once more and walked off.

Meanwhile Milori and Clarion were being bombarded by dozens of girls who were taking pictures. The flashes were blinding them so they used their arms to block it. Milori grabbed her hand.

"OMG, they're holding hands!"

Milori whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here." He tugged her arm and dragged her down the hallway. The girls chased after them.

They turned right and left down the hallways, trying to give the girls the slip. At one point Milori realized that they had to find a place to hide and began to check for empty rooms and unlocked doors. The girls were getting closer and closer and it looked like all hope was lost that they wouldn't be swarmed.

Suddenly one of the classroom doors opened when Clarion quickly pulled on the handle. The two dove into the room and shut it behind them. It was dark inside and the only light was what was coming from the hallway. They stood on either side of the door. Soon they could hear the rumbling footsteps of the girls coming closer. Milori crossed his fingers, hoping they wouldn't think to check the rooms.

The rumbling receded and he let out a sigh before sliding down onto the floor. Clarion did the same. Milori was panting like crazy, and she began to wonder why. They hadn't run that far, so why was he acting like they just ran a marathon. He turned to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness, and sorry about them they're a little-"

"Obsessive."

"Yes, and they'll probably be back. Do you know of a place where we could hide?"

"I think I have one place in mind."


End file.
